Lyle reassure his little sister London
by Qbert1998
Summary: Lyle is trying to watch the TV but his little sister London keeps complaining. In the end he decides to see what's bothering her.


London and Lyle were in the living room; the goth girl lying on the couch trying to read a comic while Lyle was sitting leaned on an armchair watching the TV. While he was looking at the TV, his little sister began to sigh. In a first moment he tried to ignore her and just focus on the TV but, after a while, he got tired of his sister's groans and so he asked her: "What's your problem London?"  
"Can you please lower the volume of the TV, Lyle? I'm trying to read and the noise is really annoying" she said, her usual monotone voice with a slight annoyed tone, while looking directly at him, her generally inexpressive face this time had a slight frown on it.  
Hearing London saying this, and the way she was behaving and looking at him, made Lyle a little surprised since, when his sister was reading something she liked, generally she was a girl that was able to ignore all the noise around her unless someone tried actively to get her attention. Sometimes she even smiled when she was particularly enjoying the story! Anyway Lyle in the end decided to respect her decision since he entered after her in the living room "Oh, OK!"  
"Thank you, Lyle" and so she returned to read her comic. Lyle instead returned again to watch the TV but now, he couldn't stop to think about the way London behaved since this was indeed pretty strange coming from her. "Damn it! I just wanted to see the TV in peace" He thought, but what happened was something that made him unable to ignore her. So, still a little sored by this, Lyle started to take some glances at his sister to try to understand how she feeled before asking her directly. After all, despite his general attitude, Lyle really cared in the deep about his family happiness and state and wasn't able to just ignore what happened and enjoy what he was watching at the TV.

While looking at her, Lyle took note on the type of comic London was reading. He wasn't able to see the details, of course, but he was still able to notice that the story was about something dark and that there was a lot of gore. Because of this Lyle discarded his first idea that maybe she simply wasn't enjoying the story.  
So he started to rethink at the way she was looking at him before and thought for a moment that maybe he just misintrepted her and that her "grumpy" expression was maybe just one of the usual expressions the goth girls in the house were famous to have most of the time. Some of the Louds nicknamed those expressions the "Smile of Darkness". But he soon ditched also this theory since he didn't explained why she wasn't able to be just within herself and ignoring the noises coming while reading and besides he was sure that her voice had a slightly annoyed tone in it.

For some time he continued to peek at her trying to understand her and making theories. But in the end, since he wasn't able to think to a valid motivation behind that, he finally decided to ask directly to her.  
"Ah, fuck it! OK, let's try to see what's bothering you London" he thought while switching off the TV and going towards London "London, can I ask you something?"  
Taking notice of the fact Lyle switched off the TV and was talking to her, London looked at him and answered "Oh... Yes, sure. Do you need something?"  
"No, I just wanted to ask you what's the story you're reading about?" Lyle asked. He decided to not ask soon her why she was in a bad mood but to first start a casual conversation.  
"Oh well Lyle, It's a Noir story about a veteran whose family is killed one night, so he starts a quest to avenge them. It's quite interesting in my opinion. There're a lot of plot twists and revelations, like the motivations behind his family's murder and how it's connected to other murders. And the author didn't spare to show also a good dose of violence and gore"  
"Yes, I noticed it" Lyle said while watching again at the page London was reading "So, you're enjoying it, right?"  
"Indeed!" she said, confirming in this way Lyle's suspects that something wasn't right. Even now if he looked carefully at her, he was able to notice she still had a little frown on her while instead he was expecting a little smile instead from her "Would you like to read it together, Lyle?"  
"Sure, no problem" he answered "But I need first to ask you something London"  
"Eh? What?"  
"What's bothering you?"  
"Ehh? What you mean? There's nothing bothering me!"  
"Come on now, London" Lyle answered while taking seat on the couch near to her. "You and your sisters generally have a dark mood but I know you well. And enough to know there is something wrong"  
"... It's so obvious?"  
"It's clearly written on your face" "I should have expected it" London began to think. After all London and Lyle spended quite a lot of time with their aunt Lola and if she teached them something, aside from trying to be always dignified, was the ability to read others' expressions. And besides in London's case was even more easy to read her if one paid enough attention, at least when she hadn't an inexpressive face and monotone voice, since she wasn't very able to act and feign her feelings.

Looking at him, London said "Oh, well, Lyle it's nothing big or serious, don't worry, really"  
"Now London, you know you can tell me anything. I don't want to know there's something bothering you and not helping you" Lyle said while putting a hand on her shoulder and looking straight at her. Then, in a semi-joking manner and with a smile, he added "And besides there's no way I'm letting you in peace after you made me switch off the TV. So if you don't want to hear me all day trying to guess what's bothering you, it's better that you tell me what's in your mind"

Leaving out a sigh after hearing this, London said after some seconds "Ahh... OK, I'll tell you"  
"The fact is, when I'm with other girls, especially at school, they often begin to mock me saying that I've an ugly and boyish look. I try to ignore them but it's becoming really hard to do it. One time a group also cornered me and began to offend me all together" she said while little tears formed on the corner of her eyes, a thing Lyle soon noticed "It was horrible. They continued to mock and laugh at me. And I can't deny after all that I'm pretty similar to dad"

Lyle began to feel very sorry after hearing this. He knew from first experience how much it hurted to be mocked because of your look. Luckily with time he managed to handle this situation and to not give importance to them. Even in the end actually he also begun to have quite a success with girls, also thanks to his particular look for which in a first moment he was ridiculed. So, letting out a sigh and looking in front of him, Lyle decided to comfort her.  
"You know London?" he started "I feel you. I also in the beginning was mocked because of my feminine look. I remember well when others started to tell me I wished to be a princess in distress saved by a handsome knight in lighting armor and then they also started to tell me they'd have betted their money I'd have liked to took it roughly behind"  
"I'm sorry, Lyle" meekly said London. She knew in the past also Lyle was mocked because of his look, but she didn't know it was at this level "I didn't want to bother you with this, I know I should handle this by myself"  
"London, plese don't stop me. And you're wrong anyway. I was helped back at that time, by Lemy" he answered "Eh, that metalhead from time to time is annoying with all his energy and that too much happy attitude of him, but I need to admit that when someone he cares about is in trouble he's always ready to do everything to solve the situation.  
Then he turned his head to look at his little sister "So London, really, promise me that you'll never keep for yourself such things next time. There's no necessity to be alone, OK?"  
"O...OK!"  
"Besides" Lyle continued "First of all, don't give to much importance to such idiots. They have no idea of how much nice and amazing you are"  
"T...Thanks"

Then Lyle used his hand to turn also her face so that she also was looking at him and also dried her tears. He understood that she still have doubts about her look. He actually considered her a pretty girl but know she needed to be reassured about herself. And lucky, he already had an idea on how to reassure her.  
"Second, you're beautiful also in your look and, trust me, these idiots aren't able to judge. Just look at me, despite all the idiocies they said, in the end I got quite a success with between girls"  
"Really?"  
"Well, let me tell you something that happened me some months ago" he started "One day, during recreation, Marsha approached me and started to talk with me in a very quiet and detached way. But suddenly she changed her tone and said she needed to talk with me in private later"  
"Are you talking of Marsha Purandare?"  
"Yes, I'm talking exactly of her. Anyway in the end she makes me promise to meet her in the hallway. In a first moment I wasn't sure of what to do but in the end I decided to see what she wanted from me, after all she's a family friend, so I trust her. So I met her and we begin to chat a little and then she grabbed my arm and pulled me in an even more secluded area while saying that she couldn't hold it anymore and that she needed to finally express herself. So surprised by her behavior I asked her what she meant and then she just put herself on tiptoes and started to kiss me. And even more surprisingly is that she was doing it in a very passioonate way, almost leaving me without the possibility to breath, while also hugging me very hard, almost like she considered me a prey that she didn't want to let go. All while saying that she was wishing to do this for a lot of time now. And in the end, before she let me go to class, she decided to make a hickey on my neck saying that she wouldn't have let me go if she didn't first make a mark on her man"

Surprised London asked "WOW! Are you sure you're talking of the same Marsha I've in mind? The close friend of Leia? She seems to be the very quiet type, not a girl to act in such a way. Even if actually, I should admit that would actually explain why, when she comes to visit or spend some time with us outside, she always seems to like to stay near to you. But I always thought you were just close friends by the way she behaved, she never acts in a romantic way near to you"  
"Yes, I'm sure. What I can say? I also was surprised by this in a first moment, but I guess there's something right when they say that the most quiet types are the ones to be more careful about. And yes, indeed we started to date each other from that moment, even if actually, by the way she acts, it seems more I'm spending time with a friend. Well, aside when we're alone and she wants to make out. But, anyway, London the motivation I'm saying this is to show you that it doesn't matter what some fools says about us, trust me when I tell you that you're beautiful"  
With a little smile forming on her face, she started to think and also to blush a little. She was very happy that her brother reassured her on her doubts. After all there was a man on her heart and thouhts. Let's say that it would be an understatement to say that Lincoln shoot an arrow towards the three dark sisters. But she always had some doubts about herself, because aside her strange tastes and her dark mood, she feeled she was also too ugly to have a possibility with him. But, regarding her personality, she started to think that after all there are people that liked this kind of girl. After all her big sister Lupa was even more edge than her and she had, despite this, quite a lot of success around others. Maybe actually her way to be, made her even more interesting. And she was sure that even her little sister Lux would have quite a lot of success if she wasn't so shy. And her mother sure conquered her dad's love. The three sisters knew of their shared feelings towards their father and sometimes and from time to time they talked together about him and on plans on how to conquer him, but she always felt like the one that had less possibilities to do it. But now she was a little more sure about herself thanks to her big brother.

So, looking straight at him, she said "Thank you Lyle, for your words"  
"Don't worry London" and then, happy with himslef to have been able to made her feeling better, decided to change the topic and so he said "So, now that you're feeling better I'd really like to spend some time with you. As you suggested, we could read this comic together and then you could show me some of the work you and the others are doing on your comics. Finally we could go together with Loan and Lari to the videogame shop and see if there's some new cool game and then play it with them, what you think about?" The last thing came to his mind because he knew that London, Lari and Loan shared a love towards violent games and the three sisters really liked to play together at them.  
"Sure, I'd love it. And thank you again Lyle" she said.

Then with a smile on his face Lyle said "But next time London, let me watch first the TV in peace, OK? Then we can talk about your problems"  
"Ah, shut up idiot. You really had to ruin this, eh?" causing in this way a little laugh from Lyle and another smile from her. 


End file.
